1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
Embodiments of the present invention relate to exothermic condom packaging which releases heat through an exothermic chemical reaction of reactants that are preferably non-toxic and which most preferably comprise an aqueous solution, thus heating a condom contained in the packaging.
2. Description of Related Art
While condoms and their packaging have been known for some time, the known condoms and packaging that produce a warming sensation rely on sensation-producing chemicals, such as menthol, and thus do not produce a true warming effect. There is thus a need for a condom package which can quickly and effectively heat a condom prior to use thus providing a true warming effect.